


Ethics

by toppis



Series: Vengeance AU [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Vengeance AU, Vengeance Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: Shuichi and Himiko discuss what they’re doing.This probably won’t make any sense unless you read the other works in the series.





	Ethics

They watched the whole thing from the baby monitor they installed beforehand. After things in the other room quieted down, Shuichi finally released a breath of relief.

“Shuichi?”

He turned to see Himiko looking at him with a worried expression. 

“Hey Himiko. Did you need something?”

Himiko fidgeted slightly. “Should we really kill them after? They’re helping us, and they don’t seem to be bad people.”

Shuichi took the monitor and placed it on the coffee table before sitting on their couch. He pat the spot next to him and Himiko sat and leaned on him.

“You’re right, they’re not actually bad people.” Shuichi agreed. He smiled bitterly.

“We’re just like them. We knew that voting for the blackened is the same as killing them. They knew building equipment for Team Danganronpa would help out with the killing games.”

Shuichi’s bitter smile morphed into a dark glare towards the men on the screen. Maki dutifully kept watch as she did maintenance on her weapons.

“We killed our friends in order to survive. I’m not going to justify our actions. I can’t stand it when they whine and cry ‘I was only doing my job!’ when they helped kill so many of us for the sake of money or entertainment. This is revenge killing and what we’re doing is wrong.

“But if we don’t do something, more kids will die. That still doesn’t justify anything, but that’s our reason.”

“... I’m gonna stay with you and Maki forever.”

Shuichi had promised the youngest member of the trio that she can back out of the group anytime she wanted. Given her age, Maki was against her doing any actual killing and Shuichi agreed. 

They had managed to collect a bit of cash from their victims when they had time to grab their wallets. With Maki’s approval, he promised Himiko that they’ll use their funds to build her a new and comfortable life if she wanted.

The laptops and equipment they got from their guests should also fetch a nice price somewhere. Even the vehicles they procured would fetch them quite a sum once they figured out how to sell them.

Shame they couldn’t use it themselves. The cars had nice seat warmers.

“I don’t want to leave. Ever. What we’re doing is right. It’s for Tenko and Angie.”

Shuichi smiled warmly at her. Himiko had been the bright light that kept their souls from losing its reason. The little sister of their unconventional family. Yet it is children like Himiko that brought upon their quest for vengeance in the first place.

Shuichi lifted her big hat in one hand and pat her head with the other.

“Thanks Himiko. But remember that you have this option anytime, alright?”

Himiko sat up and faced him excitedly.

“You were so cool earlier! You sounded just like Kokichi!”

He was made Ultimate Detective, not the Ultimate Actor or Liar. He was not Kokichi.

It was Kokichi’s character that Shuichi tried to channel. Wherever he may be, Shuichi hoped that the Ultimate Supreme Leader would get a kick out of his performance.

He looks at the monitor.

“You think so? Want to help me practice a bit? We’ll have to feed our guests soon and I’ll need to show my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I’m sticking to one-shots for now :D Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Also, Kokichi is now the new Komaeda in NicoB’s AA:SoJ playthrough. I love it! <3


End file.
